Light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor solid light-emitting device, taking semiconductor PN junction as the light-emitting structure. Currently, gallium nitride is regarded as the third-generation III-IV-group semiconductor, which features wide band gap, high light-emitting efficiency and stable chemical property. However, chips driven by large current are still affected by uneven current expansion.